User blog:Cfp3157/Percy Jackson vs. Harry Potter
In this rematch of a classic debate, two gifted teenagers once again approach the field of battle to decide who is deadliest! Harry Potter, ''the young Boy Wizard who went from the abused nephew to the savior of the wizard world from the evil grasps of Voldemort! ''Percy Jackson, ''the son of Posiedon and the demingod warrior who's feats have led him to defeat the evil Titan lord Kronos and save the modern Greek society! These two boys have affected the minds of young people everywhere with their tales of myth and fantasy. But when two forces of unimaginable power but valiant hearts meet on the battlefield, only one can walk away uninjured and crowned... ''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Harry Potter Harry Potter is the primary protaginist of the Harry Potter books and movies. Harry is a teenage orphan who lived with his wicked aunt and uncle after his parents were killed by Voldemort. When Harry was eleven, he received a letter that he to attend Hogwarts at the beginning of September. Until he was about fourteen, Harry has been fighting against evil plots to destroy Hogwarts. But during his fourth year at Hogwarts, Voldemort was brought out back to his full power to fight the young wizard. Since then, Harry has raised and trained an army of students to fight the inevitable invasion of Hogwarts, while himself being part of the Order of Phoenix. Now seveteen, Harry and Voldemort had a final dual during the battle for Hogwarts, with Harry using Explliarmus to force Voldemort's killing spell back at him. Wand Harry, though trained in the use of magic without a wand, often times relies on it for dualing and combat moves. Made of hard wood, his grip over the tool is tight. His spells are more accurate, though not by a large margin, when wielding his wand. It's not his only way of using magic, but it's his preferred method. Magic Harry Potter is a highly skilled spellcaster, and is has been shown to fight multiple dualists with more experience than him. His list of spells have a high amount of variety, from spells that pack a gigantic amount of power to stunning spells. Some are highly accurate and precise, and other have large area-of-effect type moves. *'Flipendo: '''Flipendo is a spell that physically knocks your opponent away from you. The damage it does is minimal, it is useful to give the user some breathing room in the middle of combat. *'Stupefy: This is one of Harry's most used spells, and he has shown enough power with this spell to render someone unconsious. Stupefy is used to halt moving objects and temporarily "freeze" a person, but in Harry's case he knocks them out. *'Shield Charm: '''Harry conjures a shield from his wand to block any spells. *'Impediment Jinx: 'This jinx slows down the speed of an attacker, usually lasting about ten seconds. This spell can also temporarily levitate opponenets. *'Reductor Curse: 'The Reductor Curse is a powerful spell that blasts it's target to pieces. The curse's power varies, with enough power it can disintergrate a target or simply shrink a couple inches. *'Expelliarmus: 'The disarming spell is Harry siganture spell, and what it does is pretty obvious. Expelliarmus removes whatever the target has on hand. It also has simliar effects to Stupefy, as it can also knock opponents backwards or render them unconsious. *'Confundus: 'Confundus is a charm used to disorient or confuse an opponent. *'Immobulus: 'Like Stupefy, this renders a target immobile. *'Incendio: This spell allows Harry to light objects on fire. *'Locomotor Mortis': This curse locks an opponent's legs together, thus granting the target immobile. *'Mobiliarbus': This charm allows Harry to move objects with his wand. *'Apparition: '''Harry has the ability to teleport instantly known as apparition. However, it offers little in terms of stealth as it makes a loud pop wherever you land. Death Eater vs Stupefy.png|Stupefy in affect Harry casting Expelliarmus.png|Harry using Expelliarmus Flipendo.png|The affects of Flipendo Shield Charm.png|A Shield Charm Stupefy.gif|Harry uses Stupefy GifForCfp.gif|Reducto in affect (Gif, may need to be enhanced) Percy Jackson Percy Jackson is the son of Posideon and a young demigod. Percy's journey began when his sxith grade class took a field trip to a Greek museum. There, he was attacked by one of the three servants of Hades. Then, he, his mother, and his best friend Groover were attacked by the infamous Minotaur. Groover and Percy escaped to Camp Half-Blood, a summer camp that helps young demigods learn to survive in the real world. Over the course of several events, Percy discovers a plot organized by the titan Kronos and his former friend Luke Castellean to destroy the Greek gods. Percy also discovers a prophecy about himself, which ends with him killing Luke atop a ruined Mount Olympus and stopping Cronos. Riptide Though Percy's power of the seas is certainly to be reckoned with, his greatest asset in combat is easily his sword, Riptide. A magical sword that will always return to his pocket if he loses it and with a leaf shaped blade, Percy is a master swordsman. However, this blade cannot harm mortals, but it can hurt monsters, Titans, gods, and other half-bloods. Demigod Abilities As a demigod, Percy has been shown to possess naturally enhanced strength, reflexes, and durability. With these abilities also comes his swordsmanship, surpassed by almost none. His ability allows him to best even the God of War, Ares. Finally, he controls the winds and water as a birthright, since he is the son of the Sea god. *'ADHD: Though some would view this as a disadvantage, Percy's ADHD allows him to take notice of every minor detail of his opponent's body. This allows him be able to dodge and parry attacks with ease. Finally, Percy can notice small events that would trigger a battle, increasing his awareness. *'Swordsmanship: '''Most could consider Percy a master swordsman. His ability allows him to defeat far larger, stronger, and more experienced warriors with ease. He has bested Ares, Luke Castellean, and many monsters, and can fight Titans to a standstill. He is capable of taking on an entire legion of continously ressurecting warriors with nothing more than his sword and powers. *'General Hydrokinesis: 'Percy can create water from petrified shells and can use the energy inside of him to create water. Also, he can completely harden water to any form, such as a trident or spear. *'Healing Factor: 'When in contact with water, Percy gains a healing factor that allows him to heal cuts, burns, and even bones. *'Water Propulsion: 'Percy can launch the water around him and created by him at a high pressurized volume. *'Water-Induced Ability: 'When in contact with water, Percy inherits near god-like strength, agility, endurance, speed, and clarity. He can easily best the best swordsman in Camp Half-Blood after dousing himself in water, and after being pushed in the creek, he can best four skilled swordsman with ease. Keep in mind that during this action, he had little to absolultely zero experience as a swordsman, yet be bested the children of Ares with utter ease. *'Water Immunity and breathing: 'Percy has the ability to breathe underwater with complete ease. He is immune to falling from great heights and any pressure underwater. *'Water Solidification: 'Percy, as stated above, can harden any water around him. He is capable of walking on water. He has formed a solid water shield, and has been shown to make gigantic hands out of water more than once. *'Aerokinesis: 'Percy can summon storms and hurricanes, but he barely can control these powers and it is unknown the extent of these powers. Though he is better in using them than at first, he rarely uses this ability because of its unpredictable nature. *'Limited Cryokinesis: 'Percy has a small degree of control over ice, as he is shown to make an icy hurricane and control frozen water around him. *'Heat Resistance: 'Percy has a far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a cyclops, due to his father's oceanic nature. He was able to survive being engulfed by lava thrown by the telekhines, though it began to get more painful the longer he was in contact with it, as well not being killed by the super-heated steam from the eruption of Mount Saint Helens. Percy can breath underwater.png|Percy displays his ability to breath underwater Percy emerges from frozen waters.jpg|Percy's immunity to the frozen temperatures of the Artic waters Percy wielding Riptide.png|Percy wielding his sword, Riptide Percy's Water Trident.jpg|Percy solidifies water to form a trident Percy power.jpg|Percy creating a gigantic storm Percy fighting Jason.png|Percy fighting his Roman counterpart, Jason Grace Notes *The voting processes will end on November 4th, 2013 at 11:59 PM. *Due to the nature of Riptide and magic, Percy's blade cannot physically harm Harry with Riptide. However, Percy will also be able to heal the affects of Harry's spell when in contact with water. *The timeline this battle occurs is before the events of ''The Lost Hero ''for Percy and one year after the events of ''The Deathly Hallows ''for Harry Potter. *For a vote to count, it requires either edges in abilities divided as the following; Offensive, Passive, Tactical, and Mobility, along with a three sentence summary of your vote. A five sentence paragraph of legitimence is also acceptable. *For a vote to count as half, votes that follow only one of the guidelines for the former will be counted as so. Three sentence paragraph without edges for the latter. Maintaining proper grammar, decent arguments, and correct spelling are still required for it to be even half. *For a vote to not count at all, votes must not have either of the above requirements, do not contain proper grammar or spelling, or include obvious bias will not count. *Yes, Percy will in fact have Blackjack and Harry will have his Firebolt and Invisibilty Cloak. *Due to the vastness of spells, curses, and jinxes at his disposal, I only listed the spells, blah blah blah, that he uses often and will be effective in combat. *The battlefield will take place on the Hogwarts grounds, so Percy will need to travel a sprinting distance to reach a source of water, I.E. the lake. Reading notices *Percy and Harry = "This is how they talk." *Blackjack = ''This is how he talks. '' *Spells = "''This is how they should be read." '' Battle "You'll do fine, my boy. You're fighting on your Father's domain, after all." Chiron comforted his nervous pupil as Percy and Annabeth sparred. "Yeah Seaweed Brain, you'll do great." Annabeth comforted him as she parried Riptide and smacked him with the hilt of her dagger. Percy fell back with a thud onto the grass of his training tent, a welt growing on his forehead. "Here, Percy. Trust me, you'll need some energy for this one." Groover offered him a glass of water, and Percy felt his strength rejuvinate almost instantly. "Yeah, thanks. As for you, there's nothing more encouraging than a hard thud against your forehead by your girlfriend." Annabeth flashed her boyfriend a smile, and Percy was instantly feeling better. As the trio of friends walked out to the stadium where demigods and wizards alike mingled, Percy knew that this Potter kid was going to get a run for his money. ---- Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry, despite its loss of the brilliant architecture it once had, was never filled with such genuine joy and never vibrated as much fun. Harry watched demigod and wizard alike enjoy the festivities. “Harry! You ready for this mate?” Ron asked him, running his hands through his red hair. “Of course he is, Ron. Don’t ask such dumb questions; Harry’s going to do great!” Hermione and Ginny entered the training tent. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny, and he smiled. “I’m nervous, that’s for sure. But that could be a good thing, I’m feeling on edge. Alert.” Hermione smiled, and gave her friend thumbs up. The four friends left the training tent, and entered the arena before them. ---- Demigods and wizards sat down, laughing, joking, and enjoying each other. Hermione and Annabeth both sat down besides each other, as did Grover and Ron. As soon as they sat down, Chiron galloped into the arena and stood beside Headmistress McGonagall. He blew a conch horn, and the entire arena grew quiet, with the exception of the small waves of the lake. “Welcome! Welcome to the first of hopefully very many cross-training events between Hogwarts and Camp Half-Blood!” His announcement was met with merry cheers from everyone in the stands. McGonagall waited for it to be quiet again, and then spoke in her Scottish accent. “However, before we begin the festivities, we must take a moment. A quiet moment, to remember those that have fallen in our fight against evil.” She bowed her head, and all followed suit. Five demigods in ceremonial armor drew their swords, and held them to the sky. Five wizards, in suits and ties, also raised their wands. Despite the trials and tribulations they'd all gone through, everyone there knew that they could push past the trouble and danger to a light at the end of the tunnel. Off to the side, Harry and Percy stood beside each other. Both bowed their heads, remembering the friends and allies they’d lost. As Chiron announced festivities to be taken place and the cheering of the young pupils grew louder, Percy looked at his opponent. And then, he gave Harry his hand. “Good luck, buddy.” Harry smiled, and shook his outstretched hand. “Indeed, Percy. Do your best and don’t take it easy on me.” Percy smiled, and winked. “I never intended too.” With that, he put his fingers to his lips and blew a cabbie whistle. “''Accio Firebolt!" Blackjack arrived first, spreading his wings and neighing as Percy mounted him. Harry’s Firebolt was soon to follow, and he got on his broomstick. Together, they soared into the sky to the approval of the spectators. ---- Percy soared over the spectators of the arena, entered with loud cheers from the demigod campers and playful boos from the crowd of witches and wizards. Harry jetted past the demigod hero, shoving a little to the approval of the crowd. "Catch me if you can, Percy!" Come on boss, let's get 'im! ''Percy calmed his pegasus down, a devilish smile spreading across his face. "Don't worry Blackjack, we'll take him down." Chiron watched both of the teenagers circle each other slowly, hovering in the air. They were constantly fidgeting, waiting for him to blow his horn. Chiron let out a sigh. "Young people these days." Chiron thought to himself, and blew the conch horn, signaling the battle to begin. Percy made the first move, drawing Riptide in a flash of bronze. Harry let out his wand, shouting a disarming spell as he sped forward. "''Expillarmus!" ''Blackjack dove down in a spiral, dodging the projectile with ease. He dashed forward, and Percy slashed with Riptide at the tail end of the Firebolt broom. "Oh no you don't!" Harry yelled, and threw his shoulder into Percy. Percy let out a grunt, and the two were sent hovering away from each other. "''Stupefy! Immobulus! Confundo!" ''Harry let out a series of spells, but only the last one hit Blackjack. The pegasus started flying in random directions, much to the discontent of Percy. "Come on Blackjack! Get focused!" He gave no response, and Percy could only scream as his mount threw him off his back and into the Hogwarts lake below. Percy plunged into the deep depths below, but saw with perfect clarity as Harry landed on the ground to finish the fight. He heard the dull thud of campers and students cheering, and swam up with near-superhuman speed. In the distance, Annabeth chuckled as her boyfriend fountained out of the water in a dramatic spring of water. "He's always had a flare for dramatics." She told her new friend, and Hermoine only chuckled as Harry summoned his cloak. "''Accio Invisbility Cloak!" ''The sky colored cloak soared through the sky, and Harry threw his cloak over his body, disappearing into thin air. Hermoine looked at her friend. When Percy came up to the lake's surface, she couldn't tell who was more shocked. Both Percy and Annabeth had their mouths right open, silently gasping at Harry's seemingly instant disapearance. Harry grinned as his friend glazed around the battlefield, looking for him. Harry slowly drew up his wand, and whispered a spell. "''Flipendo." ''The stream of blue light streaked across the sky, knocking Percy and his sword across the lake. He sunk underwater, much the amusement of the crowd. Percy scanned the grounds, searching for Harry. He saw a jet of red light soar towards him, and he launched a stream of water in it's direction before dodging the projectile. Harry's cloak was flown off of him as the high pressured water smacked him in the chest. Percy grinned and, summoning a large wave, he quickly sailed across the water. Harry saw Percy flying at him at an acclerated pace, and blasted a series of spells and charms at him. The magical blasts seemed to be caught up in the wave, coloring the water. The crowd "Oooo!" and "Aaaaahh!" at the colorful phenomenum as the battle between the two waged on. Percy seemed to stand on the lake's edge, summoning a large wave. He smirked at Harry, and sent the tidal wave at him. As the wave began to receed, Percy created a highly pressured spring to launch into the air. He drew Riptide, intending to plant the blade beside his opponent's head for a good scare. Harry wasn't one to be defeated so easily. He continued to chew on the plant he had kept in his pocket, courtesy of Neville. Harry aimed his wand at Percy and blast one last spell at him. "''Lumos!" The blast of bright light blinded Percy, and stumbled through the air. He landed with a hard thud, and could only muster a look of surprise as Harry Potter stood victorious. The Boy Wizard cast one final spell. "Stupefy!" Percy jolted one time, and lay frozen on the ground. Harry grabbed Riptide, and raised the sword into the air to the cheers of his fellow wizard students. Later that night Percy, Harry, and all their friends were later enjoying a campfire. The children of Apollo played wonderful music, and the young pupils had a great time. Surpervising them, Chiron and Professor McGonagell grinned. "This was a great idea, Professor." Chiron commented. "Indeed it was, Chiron. Dumbledore, rest in peace, would've wanted this." McGonagell then summoned a strange metallic sphere, glowing dimly in the night sky. "This device is a dangerous one, and it shall be much easier to protect it with both of our forces." Chiron nodded, and ruubbed his brown beard. "My oracle predicted a Great Prophecy, and we will need to be prepared for it. This strange device can surely provide useful. Now that I've seen your best McGonagell, I feel confident we have good people by our sides to protect the Apple." Expert's Opinion Both warriors brought in a diverse and powerful arsenal of magical abilities, but Harry Potter emerged the victor for a few reasons. For one, his spells, while not as devastating, were far easier to control and reliable. He was also bringing in a set of more versatile spells, compared to Percy's primarily offensive aquatic abilities. However, his biggest asset was Percy's disadvantage. Riptide has always been Percy's primary weapon, and it not being able to effect Harry forced him to rely on his demigod powers. Those powers couldn't save him in the end, however. New Draft The nightmares had started again. It'd been almost three months since Manhatten. Percy had prayed to every god on Mount Olympus that he'd get a little peace. So far, it'd looked like the demigod would get it. Of course, he still had them. The nightmares. But they were pretty standard; presenting a speech naked to Chiron, Clarisse throwing him off the climbing tower, Grover choking on another tin can. Silly things, almost normal. But...this was different. He saw a woman's face, eyes closed and wrapped in a green veil, appearing to him in the Earth. All around him, Camp Half-Blood looked like it'd gone through some B-disaster movie. He saw the cabins burnt to cinders, their banners torn to shreds. Flames jutted out of the sky like pillars, and cracks large as the Grand Canyons spread all around the camp. He laughed nervously, until he saw them. The demigods, the campers. His family. He looked in horror as various monsters, from savage wolf-men to large four-armed mud men, gathered their defeated foes into a circle. Laughing gleefully to counter the screams, these beasts dragged their claws or swords across the children's throats. Percy saw Clarisse, the daughter of Ares and one of the bravest and most stubborn woman he'd ever met, simply gaze in defeat as the axe was swung. "Percy!" "Annabeth!" Finally, a voice to bring him out of this wretched nightmare. Looking to the voice, however, brought the demigod to his knees and tears. This can't be. No no no no no no NO! Before him, his girlfriend was in chains, mocked by all manners of monsters. She simply looked at him, eyes filled with sorrow and anger. "You failed us! How could you?!" A melodic voice, sleepy yet fully conscious, began to utter in a cold, brutal voice to Percy. "Ah...Percy Jackson. Son of Posiedon the Earthshaker. Hero. The boy conquered the Labyrinth, found the Golden Fleece, and held up the world for Atlas." She sweetly reminisced about Percy's past exploits. "The mortal who slew Kronos, the Lord of Time." This was when the voice, once serene and comforting, twisted into a cackle. Percy was in shambles, but could recognize what he was hearing. This was something ancient, something evil. But more than that....something powerful. ''Very'' powerful. "And yet powerless against me? Honestly, I expected more from such a legendary child. But then again...." "Compared to the Earth Mother, you are little more than a moment. A whisper in the voice of time. As you can see, you. Are. ''''NOTHING''. ---- That was where the nightmare ended. Percy'd awoken back in his cabin, covered in sweat. Category:Blog posts